Volkreg in 3-4 Time
by MadMoFunk
Summary: Wherein The Crew goes undercover at a fancy party, The Boys are The Boys, and Aya gets sh t done like a motherflippin' lady. /Razaya/


Remember when razaya didn't hurt? Me neither.

To remedy the angst and hurt!feels that is canon I created a good!feels post series (most likely to become AU in another week, *sob *sob*) Razaya fic.

Originally posted to tumblr.

And GabzillaZ did an amazing drawing of Aya all gussied up- go check out her tumblr.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Great news guys." Hal declared to the air in general as he entered into the Interceptor's main chamber, looking distinctly intrigued. Aya followed his path from the control room, door hissing shut behind her.

Razer released his utensils; Kilowog lifted his face from his plate.

Heedless of their interrupted mealtime Hal joined them at the table. "I just finished speaking with Good Ol' Appa," he enthused.

Razer sat back and folded his arms. "I didn't hear yelling. Congratulations."

Kilowog wiped an arm across his mouth. "Since when was there an 'Ol' Appa' anything?"

"Since he just gave us an assignment that sounds more like a night out on the town." His enthusiasm wasn't catching.

"Why do I find that difficult to believe?"

"Not that I like agreeing with the lippy Red over here, but he's got a point Jordan. What's this about?"

"We're going to a party." Hal stated with utmost satisfaction. "A big party. With food. A dinner party. More like a gala, really. There's dancing. It's gonna' be fancy."

Kilowog and Razer shared a look.

"And tyrannical little Appa just thought we would like to go? Yeah, right, Jordan." Kilowog grabbed his plate.

"The premise of the Guardian's invitation was that under the guise of guests we ensure an envoy from a neighbouring sector leaves the event unharassed." Aya opined.

Razer went from sceptic to wary. "Why does this 'guest' need a secret security detail?"

"It is most likely due to the mass amount of Uridium he has recently acquired through an unethical exchange."

Razer glared at Hal who had the decency to look chagrined.

"O.K, so this guy's got some shady dealings. He's not a war criminal or a mass murderer-"

"Yet." Razer deadpanned.

"-_So_, all we really need to do is ensure no one knocks him off while he's there and make sure that _we_ leave with the Uridium."

Kilowog hedged. "I dunno, Jordan. That Uridium stuff is universally banned through every Sector from here to the Ghorandi Moons. If this guy's got some, more than a few gutter urchins are gonna be after it."

"Which is precisely why we need to get it off of him- better to let the Guardians hide it away than let it fall in with someone who means to use it for more than fixing an election."

"I refuse to guard a reprobate."

"That's real funny comin' from you, Poozer."

Razer largely ignored the comment. "How do we even know the Uridium will be with the target?" He groused, turning attentions back to Hal.

"Where else would you take a rare and illegal substance, but a room full of your biggest competitors and supporters? It's a pretty good way to flex some muscle and secure an alliance or two."

"How much '_substance_' are we expected to relieve him of?"

"There are a total of 2.5 squared cm per gram in his possession. Each gram is capable of multiplying its base rate of 98.0665 Pascals tenfold in .03 milliseconds, it exudes one thousand thermochemical grams per caloric unit and is Trinitrobenzene based. It is an item conceivably small enough to hide on one's person." Aya interjected, wholly intending to be helpful.

"That's miniscule." Razer paused to think. "_And_ highly explosive." He looked to Hal questioningly.

"It's enough to power Oa for a month or two according to Appa." Hal's tone grew serious.

Razer's eyes widened fractionally. "Wouldn't a _fleet_ of Green Lanterns be more appropriate in that case?"

"Sure, if you wanted to start an uproar and _advertise_ the fact that the Guardians are trying to hide Uridium."

Kilowog cleared his throat. "Let me get this straight, Hal. We're headed into what's most likely a hostile situation, expected to a filch a large amount of _highly_ volatile contraband off some crooked Ambassador, and do it without the use of our rings or linking _any_ traces of our activity back to Oa?"

Hal clapped Kilowog's shoulder brightly. "Exactly."

Kilowog sighed.

"We've got about 48 hours until show time- just enough to make an Ultrawarp pit stop to Oa before we go. "

"Why?" Razer queried.

"We're supposed to be undercover; this mission is off the record. We can't exactly wear our uniforms now can we?"

Razer knew that smile. It was Hal's 'Trust Me' face. Nothing good ever came from that smile.

The Interceptor was slipping steadily forward following along the set coordinates; Aya turned from her post, considering her captain and weighing her options before approaching. Hal stopped trying to charge his dead cell phone battery with his ring.

"There is an issue I wish to discuss."

"Shoot."

Aya looked uncertainly at her palm. "I do not think that is a wise request."

"I meant go ahead and ask your question."

"Oh." Confusion somewhat mitigated, there was still a manner of uncertainty surrounding her. "You stated there will be dancing at this function- I have no knowledge of these movements. Perhaps it is best if I remain here while-"

"Nonsense, Aya. We need you there. Aside from Razer, you're the only one of us that will be armed. And honestly I'm not sure where he's going to find room to fit all those- Ah, anyhow, we'll teach you."

"We will?" Kilowog echoed from across the control panel.

"Yeah, we will. Better yet, where's Razer? Something tells me they don't teach the Waltz in Red Lantern boot camp."

Uncannily, the door hissed open and granted entry to the person in question. Razer slowed to a stop regarding the inquisitive looks the crew was giving him.

"What is going on?" He took on an edge of suspicion, eyeing them warily.

Hal smirked. "Razer, do you know anything about classical dance?"

"Decidedly _not_." His tone was terse. "Why?"

"Grab a partner. You're going to learn."

Razer began to argue, but Hal wasn't having any of it. "Think of it as job-training. Besides, it's a life skill," He took Aya by the hand, twirling her in a somewhat wooden approximation of a pirouette before holding her steady. "Ladies love a man who can sweep them off their feet."

Half an hour later, Aya was still trying to lead and Razer was still allowing her to half the while; the other half he stopped following the steps all together.

Hal attempted, unsuccessfully, to stave off laughter. "Try it again. Remember your roles."

Having exceeded his patience and humility threshold a few minutes back, Razer felt his blood-pressure rise. "This is ridiculous." He griped.

"It is proving to be more difficult a task than I had originally anticipated as well." Aya stood, arms locked in position in preparation to resume their place at his shoulders. His own hands twitched, remembering the feel of her waist and slope of her back.

Hal made a mental observation. "Okay, change of tactics." He announced. "Kilowog, you're with Aya. You're versed enough to know how to stay in the lead."

"_He_ knows how to do this?" Razer seemed sceptical.

"Don't sound so surprised, Poozer."

Leaning in, Hal murmured surreptitiously. "Don't let him fool you. He learned the same way you're going to, except I vaguely remember there being a lot of alcohol involved."

Nonplussed, he inquired. "What '_same _'way?"

"Razer, you're with me."

His answer was automatic, and emphatic. "I refuse."

"I wasn't _asking_. And just be grateful my feet are half the size of Kilowog's. That, and now you don't have to fret to the point of sweaty palms over holding a certain girl." He taunted good naturedly.

Razer swallowed his retort, and fell begrudgingly silent.

"Now, left hand on my waist."

Wasn't classical dancing supposed to exemplify poise and dignity? This felt anything but dignified. The sooner this was over, the sooner Razer could lock himself away in his quarters and salvage what remained of his pride.

Hal felt something around the vicinity of his heart soften. Making her way wobbily down the ship's ramp, Aya reminded him of his pleasantly awkward Jr. Prom night, and what he guessed was the sensation parents got when their kids first got on the school bus. It was endearing really, the way she shuffled down the ramp in a dress and heels that were probably too high for her and really uncomfortable on her...feet...

Oh...boy.

From now on, this girl needed 24-hour supervision.

The girl approaching them had Aya's coloring and face but that was where the similarities ceased.

Hal attempted to greet her tactfully. "A-Aya, you look...so..."

"Human." Kilowog interjected, not quite sure what to make of it himself.

"Umm, yeah. That."

Standing before them, Aya looked queerly at her 'new' feet.

"I was under the impression we were to look as natural as possible without any overt affiliation to the Green Lantern Corps. I designed more streamlined components to meet the 'natural' standard and disguise my origin. Have I made an error?" She did an unsteady turn on her heels.

"Aya, when I showed you that picture I meant it as an example of attire- not your body shape."

"I endeavoured to be thorough in my disguise."

"Thorough?" Kilowog scoffed, dubiously. "Kid, you can't even tell that you're- _you know_- you!"

"Then I will be unrecognizable."

"Uh, yeah. Great job, Aya. Give us a sec. Would you?" Hal stalled.

Grappling his arm, Kilowog steered them away from the ship and whispered harshly under his breath. "How the heck is she supposed to blend in 'naturally' Jordan?! She'd attract _less_ attention if she waltzed in there mocked up like Atrocitus!"

"I know it's not really what we banked on, but this can work for us, Kilowog."

"Yeah?" he challenged

"Think about it, she's _going_ to attract attention, ideally the wrong sort for a girl like her, but the right type for causing distractions. People let things _slip_ when they get distracted."

"You better not be saying what I think you're saying Jordan."

"Come on, she's a big girl, Kilowog, she can handle herself, this'll work. And every girl deserves the chance to dress up every now and again."

"If you think for one minute this is gonna' work your outta' your mind! You're forgetting one real big _angry_ issue here."

"And what might that be?"

"Razer!" Aya's voiced sounded from behind them.

An alarmed Razer looked Aya up and down disbelievingly, before something clicked. Charging past her to the huddled men in formal wear, fists clenched angrily at his sides, Razer glared accusatorily at Hal with enough heat to power a Sun.

"_Explain_."

Hal cringed. "We'll...work around that."

"I do _not_ like this." Razer's tone was still bitter.

"You don't have to. Just _accept _it." Hal stated firmly, getting a little weary of repeating himself.

"You can't just- just- _prostitute_ her like this!" Razer burst.

"What?!-"

"OKAY, okay, you two." Kilowog stepped in, cutting through the simmering tension. "Look Razer, I'm not too keen on it either, but Hal has a point. Aya's not doing anything she hasn't volunteered to do. She knows what she's doing."

Razer bit down on the inside of his cheek rather hard.

Taking a breath, Hal regained his calm. "Razer, we're not just going to throw her to the wolves. She's just as much a part of this team as anyone else; I'm not expecting any more or any less from her. But there _are_ some things only she can do based on her ...femininity. It's not exploitation, it's empowerment. I trust in her capabilities and respect her commitment to this team, so don't insult that by suggesting gender differences make her any less competent."

Well when Jordan phrased it like that...

"I still don't like it."

Hal sighed in frustration.

"But I will _attempt_ to accept it."

Hal Jordan would be easy to poison, Razer wagered.

Their charismatic leader barely took note of what he'd just been served before tossing it back and placing the empty flute back on the dismayed bell hop's tray. Jordan was too engrossed in whatever convoluted lie he'd spun, maintaining his current prey's rapt attention. Whatever tales he'd concocted were keeping each and every one of those he mingled with at his whim. Razer just hoped he was actually finding out something _useful_, and not simply carousing for the sake of it. I was hard to tell with Jordan sometimes.

Reminding himself that Hal knew the mission came before personal enjoyment, he sought out Kilowog. Scanning the crowd milling about the grand expanse of the hall he finally caught sight of the sergeant, only visibly by a head, over in a small side room. The ornate doors were open and Razer could clearly make out the wisps of smoke and fragrance drifting from the room. He could almost taste the pungent bitterness of whatever they were smoking. The Bolovax Vikian was surrounded by men from half a dozen different star-systems, draped in finery, surrounded with indulgences, and roaring raucously over whatever conversation was being made.

Good. They both were well integrated into the crowd and gathering what information they could. There were 45 more minutes before they would rendezvous and compare notes. He'd chosen his position out on the balcony for strategic purposes; he could see without being overtly seen, it provided a quick exit from the heavily guarded grounds, and provided him a quiet, private place to keep watch over things.

It also limited the amount of socializing he'd had to do. Razer didn't mingle for the sake of mingling as the upper crust seemed wont to do. And _someone_ needed to keep an eye out.

A quiet swish sounded from behind him.

Razer feigned interest on the crowds inside, senses straining, then spun, finding the easily accessible blade up his sleeve.

"Aya." He let out the breath he'd been holding.

"The South perimeter remains clear from obstruction and intruders."

Razer nodded stiffly. Not for the first time, and blast it not for the last, he was at a loss for words. Leave it to Aya to manage to look quite _alien_ while becoming more human. The changes were glaring and made her seem most unlike herself. Gone were the hard plates covering her extremities and shoulders, leaving unfettered green flesh unto itself. He wasn't sure if he wanted to run his fingers through the new locks of pale hair framing her cheeks prettily or grip them hoping to find her helmet underneath.

Razer was, by nature, a creature of intense thought, and decisive action. Uncertainty did not suit him, or serve him well. History proved that point.

It took considerable effort not to look down and stare at her toes. Any attempt, however, would have been thwarted by the overly long cloak he'd draped her in shortly after they'd exited the ship, making the rest of their way to the private estate on foot.

He didn't care for the gown she'd been outfitted in. The style was foreign; something Hal had exposed her to no doubt. From what he'd seen (and he'd been trying to _not_) the fabric was lightweight, fitted to her hips and fell in swaths, occasionally exposing a flash of long _bare_ leg before concealing it again. The corps insignia on her sternum was hidden by the high collar reaching her neck, but shoulders were left bare. It hadn't been until they'd exited the ship he was truly startled by the garment. There was no back. The fabric also dipped rather low for _his_ comfort level. Aya, however, seemed without qualms. And if the three men didn't mention that she was unsteady at best wearing heeled shoes, then she'd never know differently.

"-_zer_. Razer."

He started. "Yes!"

"'_Yes_' our target has been assassinated, or '_yes_' he is still a-"

"Alive. He is alive," turning his attention back to the room, burgeoning sounds echoing from within, Razer reclaimed his place beside the archway, intent to refocus on the mission. "-for now."

"Have either Hal or Kilowog managed to make any direct contact with him? We have yet to locate the Uridium."

"No. I think their plan is to see what they can learn before taking a more direct approach." Razer ignored the loss of personal space when Aya took up the room at his side to peer into the expanse of guests and dignitaries. "They are trying to avoid arousing suspicion."

Aya scanned the galaxy of bodies within the room, quickly reading the atmosphere and locating the signatures from two Green Lantern rings currently dwelling inside pockets. It took even less time and skill to locate their target. He was the loud man entertaining a large group at an overflowing table; his appearance was just as garish as his personality. Not an overly impressive specimen of his race unless you were attracted to rare gems and minerals...

Aya sharpened her optics and focused on the man's jewel encrusted hand, wrapped firmly around a strong beverage.

A flurry of motion caught Razer's attention. "Aya, what-"

"Please hold this." She asked firmly, eyes trained on some point off to his right.

Surprised but the intensity of her focus he half attempted to follow her gaze, half caught the cloak she'd thrust at him. "What are you doing?" He'd deny that there was a hint of urgency in his tone.

"I am going to complete the second portion of our task."

He gapped at her, grasp missing her elbow, and Razer nearly followed her into the bright lit room.

Waves of apprehension rolled off him as he watched her weave through the throng to their target. He was worried for what she might do as well as what might be done to her. Her guise made her seem wholly defenceless; her inexperience, too artless to avoid detection. She'd give herself away for certain.

No wonder the man resorted to underhanded schemes and political scare-tactics; he was a spineless fool bereft of a single whit. His main goal at the moment seemed closer to personal conquests than political ones. He'd always looked pompous, but Razer disliked that cocksure _leer_ he'd begun to exude from every pore.

Aya had surprised him, confidently inserting herself into the large group surrounding the Ambassador; fitting in and socializing as though she did exactly that every day. Razer had abandoned his post outdoors in favour of an empty corner of the hall; an untouched flute of something fizzy and alcoholic was his prop. His fierce glare warded off any who were foolish enough to attempt to engage him in conversation. From here, he had a clear view of the goings-on of the head table, Aya included, and would be easily accessible by both Hal and Kilowog.

Fortunately for their mission, yet unfortunately in every other way that _actually_ mattered, Mr. Ambassador had noticed Aya. Noticed and visibly had taken a strong liking to her.

_Fucking fabulous. _

Even had he been closer, the din of the crowd was such that he couldn't hope to hear what was being said. He'd made due with keeping an eye on the man's unoccupied hand, which frequently moved as though he meant to grasp Aya around the waist. It was mid-thought of physically removing the man's hand from his wrist that Razer noticed what Aya obviously had so much earlier- There was a _ring_, albeit a particularly large, gaudy one, but the cut of the stone was rather peculiar, almost unrefined. Not unlike a stone that couldn't be cut.

_What was it with people and rings? _

The fool was wearing the Uridium.

A sharp bump against his shoulder broke his gaze and Razer turned to find Kilowog. The sergeant nodded in the direction the balcony and continued on his way. A moment later, casting one last scathing look to the foolish man at the epicentre of the party and the pretty green girl he had for company, Razer casually followed.

Kilowog and Hal were both waiting in a dark alcove provided by an unlit sconce and a well-placed fern.

"Where's Aya?"

The last time Hal asked him that question the answer had been much worse, but it didn't make him like the one had to give any more. "Making the Ambassador's acquaintance."

"Good thinking on her part, guarding the Yuppy will be easier if we have someone in close." Kilowog affirmed.

"That's not the only reason- he's wearing the Uridium. There's a large ring on his right hand, I'm sure that's it."

Hal sighed. "What is it with people and rings?"

Razer elected not to comment.

"That's just as well. Aya can take care of him for now."

"Who's going to take care of her?"

Hal gave him a warning look. "You really need to believe in her a little more. Aya's not the type to get swept up in a situation, she'll manage just fine."

"We've got something else to keep us busy, Red. I've heard a few unsavoury rumours tonight."

"Kilowog's right. This Ambassador has a lot more enemies than I thought. The guy's not too popular amongst his _friends_."

"Jordan, there's a whole Opposition party in there ready to off the guy the first chance they get- some of these guys are armed." Kilowog mimed a stabbing motion.

Hal nodded. "Then we better get back in there. Kilowog, I want you to try and find the head of this ulterior operation- occupy him- _discreetly_, if you have to."

"I've been knocking heads since before you were in training, Jordan. Discreet is my speciality." The eager grin on Kilowog's face didn't leave Hal feeling particularly confident of that fact.

"Razer, see if you can make contact with Aya, fill her in, she needs to stay near the Ambassador until we figure out who or what is the threat here. Don't let that ring out of your sight." Judging by the fierce lour across his features, Razer was at present, the Ambassadors biggest problem.

"I'm going to run a quick parameter check." Hal fished his ring out of a pocket. "Anyone with a nefarious plot is bound to have invited a few party crashers." The ring's power took hold, and then he was slipping up beyond the balcony to check the other exits the sprawling property hosted.

Razer and Kilowog rejoined the crowds inside.

Razer was within reaching distance when a roaring swell of music announced the floor was open for dancing. Around him, people began milling and pairing together, stretching the space between him and his goal. Annoyed, he pressed forward, intent to reach her before-

A window cleared between bodies in time for him to have an unspoiled view of Aya being ushered into a dance by the Ambassador. Gnashing his teeth, Razer ducked out from the sea of swirling dancers to the outer recesses of the hall.

His message would have to wait. A banked plane of ire simmered convulsively as he was forced to watch for signs of green, flashing through the moving mass.

Uncustomary, and for the second time that evening, Razer cursed.

How many dances were routine at these events? The entire time he'd spent watching Aya be spun and twirled around the floor he'd felt his patience wearing thin and he was about ready to snap. For the duration she'd looked charming and agreeable to the attentions put upon her, whispering small things that made her partner laugh. A sharp crescendo sounded from the band, signalling an intermission.

Ugg. Finally.

Pushing forward from the wall, Razer made a beeline for Aya, readying some excuse or another in order to steal her away for a moment-

Kilowog was suddenly there, pushing him back swiftly.

"We've got trouble. A lot of it." He hissed in hurried tones. "It turns out Mr. Ambassador is actually Mr. Guerrilla Warfare. He's made some sort of deal with a bunch of hired goons- there's a group of local insurgents _here,_ waiting to strike back at him."

"Then why haven't they?"

"Timing? I don't know, he's still got that stone! Has Aya-"

Kilowog cut of abruptly, and waved a hand over his head, gesturing wildly. A moment later Hal joined them, mildly winded and hastily attempting to straighten his bow-tie and smooth his hair at the same time.

"Where have you been this entire time?"

"In- Investigating." Hal gasped between breaths. "I know this is not the best time to share this information, but Appa may have failed to mention a few things about this Ambassador."

"Like a mercenary force?" Kilowog supplied drolly.

Hal stared at him. "Um. Yeah, actually."

"Your _wise_ Guardians have landed us in the middle of a coup!" Razer hissed. "And all for what? Some glorified pebble! We should forget the mission and get out while we can."

"We could." Hal agreed bleakly. "But Aya just left the room with the Ambassador, _and_ the pebble."

Razer made it three steps in the direction of the nearest door before shots rang out. Armed bodies filtered in through the doors, scattering the civilian guests into panic and forcing other equally armed 'guests' to drop the pretence shedding disguises in favour of body armour.

And then all hell broke loose.

The Ambassador had seemed eager enough when she suggested a tour of the estate. Unsurprisingly, the first place he brought her was a secluded room on the next floor. This she had anticipated. The resounding thud of the doors locking mechanism wasn't terribly surprising either.

But she hadn't expected the backhanded blow to the face when she turned round.

"You didn't truly think I was oblivious to your motives, did you Dear?"

Aya said nothing and kept her expression guarded.

"The question now," he mused, gripping her chin sharply, "is what to do with you." He took his time considering her features, before his gaze drifted challenging below her collar. "I know what I'd _like_ to do, given the correct occasion."

Aya resisted the urge blast him in the face. Repeatedly.

"But I think I'll make an example out of you. How would you like to return to whatever _moronic faction_ that sent you with a few new scars? You'd be a lovely canvas to bear my message. If it doesn't kill you, that is. Raw Uridium is a little volatile." A twisted smile accompanied his claim.

"The people of this Sector need to realize that I am not to be trifled with." His grip slid and tightened against her collar. "I've come too far to let anything prevent me from achieving my goal, and I don't care who I have to go through, _I will not rest until I preside over this Sector as a King!_" His voice rang and fist clenched roughly, before tearing away from her, rending the collar of her gown.

Aya stepped back, clutching the fluttering fabric, not to maintain any sense of spoiled modesty but to conceal the insignia emblazoned high on her sternum. The man was poised opposite her, hand raised and brandishing the crackling stone.

Backing towards the open balcony, Aya attempted to make sense of the readings the stone was registering in her sensors, made difficult by the inconsistency in power it was generating.

He stalked after her, pressing her back until she had nowhere to go but over the railing and to the ground waiting stories below. She reminded herself that normal girls do not fly.

"Don't feel too sorry for yourself, Dear. You're just the first of many who will soon find themselves in the same position. If you're lucky, the fall will kill you."

The stone pulsed wildly, crackling, and emitted a wave that heated the very air before a solid wall of what she could only describe as pure energetic _force, _shot out, crumbling the archway and eating away the stone at her back.

A residual crackling emitted from the stone as it became dormant once more, and the roaring echo the surge had caused thrummed out of existence. The entire south wall of the room lay open to the night sky.

The man sneered, shaking a pain from his wrist before turning to depart back to his 'guests'. He had a few important pieces of documentation that needed signing before anyone was allowed to leave. By the end of the night, he'd preside over the Sector as a King, and have his coffers bursting.

His confident strut to the door was halted by a swelling green luminance bleeding in from the windows and gaping hole behind him.

Turning, his eyes widened.

The shout never left his lips.

Razer dodged behind an ornate column, avoiding the fire from an automated weapon, and crashed into a body. Readying his strike, he twisted, and came face to face with Hal. Breathing hard, they both lowered fists, or in Razer's case, a long serrated blade.

Hal eyed the length of the weapon with wonderment before shaking it off.

"How's this for a party?"

"Not as much fun as you'd think."

"Kilowog would disagree."

Both men turned to watch a group of armed mercenaries go flying into abandoned tables and a familiar triumphant cry sounded nearby.

"You don't need a Lantern ring when you're built like a _rock_!" Razer hissed.

Hal chuckled, dabbing at his split lip. "True enough. We'll just have to play a little smarter than hard."

The opposing forces in the room were tearing into each other, paralyzing the civilians to the far corners of the room.

"Any sight of Aya?" Razer huffed.

"Not since the Ambassador left-" Hal paused to stretch out and claim a large serving tray that was sent skidding across the marble. "Hopefully, she's got that ring under wraps before he figures out how to _use_ it."

"That is assuming he _already hasn_-"

An explosive rumbling from above shook the hall, momentarily drowning out the sound of the mêlée and rending loosened bits from the ceiling shortly followed by the grand chandelier. The windows on the far wall shattered; outside the balcony was buried under a deluge of rubble, and a blinding light shot off into the night. A tumult of screams rose in the confusion.

Sharing an alarmed glance, Hal gestured to the floor above. "Go. We'll all meet at the rendezvous point. And Razer, be _smart_." He implored.

Leaving the safety of their shelter, Hal used the tray to deflect fire while Razer upended a table onto someone, cutting through the throng of bodies to the nearest exit and staircase.

The delays had been minimal; a dozen hired goons lay in various states of unconsciousness along the path he'd taken to the upper floor chamber. Barrelling forward, the doors burst open, shattering at the lock under the force of his shoulder.

"Aya!"

Razer wasn't sure what he'd expected, each scenario playing out in his mind seemed worse than the last, but this was not one of them.

Aya stood with her back to him, toeing at the slumped figure at her feet amidst a pile of rubble, and the room seemingly falling down around her. She turned at the commotion.

The state of her registered and he was across the room, grasping her by the shoulders.

"Are you alright? What happened? Did he-"

"I am largely undamaged, the Ambassador attempted to destroy me, and he did not succeed."

Razer noted the torn neckline of her gown. "Are you certain you're alright?"

"Quite. We have achieved both specified goals, I believe now is the proper time to leave." Aya held up the dormant stone in a charred, blackened hand for his inspection.

Razer all but dropped the ring, carefully taking hold of the damaged extremity.

"How did this happen?" His voice echoed concern.

"It was necessary to retrieve the stone. The residual heat it produced was so great it became enflamed."

"Why didn't you drop it?"

"At the time, it was not in my possession. I had to retrieve it from the flames." Aya gestured to the unconscious body of the Ambassador, which upon closer examination was emitting wisps of smoke and the faint but wholly unpleasant stench of burning flesh.

"Once I removed the ring, the flames ceased and the wound cauterized itself. His life is in no immediate danger."

"We should leave him here; without this he is harmless." Razer held up the stone, pinching the metal band between two fingers. "His own people will bring him to justice."

Two streams of green light flew past the opening in the wall; it was time to go.

Razer held out the ring to Aya. "You earned this; it belongs to you."

Accepting the gesture for what it was, an accolade to her efforts, Aya accepted the ring, paused momentarily studying herself, then tucked the stone away down the bodice of her tattered gown.

Razer quickly averted his gaze.

"W-We should get going. It looks like the altercation downstairs has been settled; someone is bound to come searching for him." Razer nudged the limp body none too gently, before retrieving his own ring from inside his jacket. Brandishing it, the weight of the ring took hold with a jarring swell of power he clenched his teeth against. That never got any easier.

Nodding her acquiescence, Aya began to step through the rubble, only to be swept up from behind.

Razer carried her to the raw edge of the chamber, pointedly avoiding her questioning gaze.

"You're injured." He mumbled by way of explanation; as if that made her incapable of flying.

Amused, Aya said nothing, looped an arm around his neck, and made herself a little more comfortable than necessary.

If Razer minded the way she relaxed into him, he didn't mention it and instead made their exit from the ruined property, escaping out into the night.

The four crewmates stood together aboard the Interceptor in various states of disrepair. The formal disguises they had taken care in procuring were beyond saving. Razer, the least ruffled, had a long diagonal tear lancing across the back of his jacket and an abrasion across one cheek suggesting he'd been struck. Hal's jacket was missing, white shirt torn, displaying a smattering of stains, few of which were drops of his own blood. Kilowog was missing one sleeve and the majority of the other hung in ribbons from his shoulder, arms covered in a web of superficial cuts.

"How did you get it?" Hal stared incredulously at the gaudy ring in his palm.

"It was acquired easily enough. The Ambassador was more than willing to show me to a secluded area. I thought he was under the pretence that I would welcome further physical overtures."

"_Further_?" Hal's tone was contrite.

"Earlier in the evening he seemed quite intent on becoming familiar with certain parts of my...anatomy."

"Did he... impose?"

"Negative. Once secluded, it became apparent he was aware I was interested in securing something _other_ than his attentions."

"He knew...?"

"His general paranoia served him well."

"And the big bang?" Kilowog inquired.

"He was capable of stirring the stone to produce a rather impressive amount of energy; although his aim left something to be desired. I was able to subdue him while he was under the impression I had been disposed of. "

Hal nodded. "And where is he now?"

"Imprisoned, if he is lucky." Razer growled spitefully.

"I may have rendered him unconscious while attempting to retrieve the ring."

"Congratulations, Aya. You just undermined your first coup. Singlehandedly."

"Hal." Kilowog murmured disapprovingly, palming his face.

"Wha- Oh. Right." Hal trailed awkwardly. "Anyway, great job Aya. And...you should probably go take care of that." He gestured to the heavily blackened hand at her side. "Razer, care to accompany the lady?"

Razer tossed Hal a sour look that clearly said he'd have done just that without his prompting.

"Does it hurt?" Razer stood in front of her seated form at the extended infirmary table.

"No," she continued with her diagnostic scan. "Injuries such as this alert my sensors to the probability of structural damage but I only experience a loss of tactile sensation and in the worst case scenario, function." Her damaged fingers flexed in stiff, forced motions.

He grimaced. "Is it...repairable?"

She looked amused. "Of course. I do not have molecular cells that regenerate, but I have something similar to it. This is not a major structural grievance. My exterior shell will simply redirect power to the allocated area until the damage is reversed."

"That's good. I am...relieved." he conceded, watching as Aya began wrapping a length of cloth around her mangled hand. "Why are you...?"

"I know it is unpleasant to look at such things."

He wasn't sure what '_things_' encompassed, but he had a horrifying suspicion she was referring to herself in general.

"That's _not_ true." The statement came out rather forceful, and embarrassingly Razer realized he'd seized her wrist. "It's not, Aya." He assured, tone gentling, while slipping the cloth from her loosened grasp.

The silence stretched out into an unbearable eon of second-guessing and doubts. His gaze shifted and came level with the short curling locks framing her face.

"I like your hair." He blurted.

Both startled by the omission, Aya raised her chin and looked him square in the face. He hoped he wasn't blushing.

"I like yours as well."

A hand flew to his temple. He'd gone the whole evening with his head uncovered and it was only now he felt exposed.

"I should go change. I'll...be in my quarters... if you... goodbye." He finished lamely, making a hasty exit.

The door to his quarters hissed open; he didn't have to turn to know it was her. He paused regardless, leaving half the buttons on his jacket undone, and turned.

Aya looked for any sign of irritation before she invited herself in further. She allowed herself to take him in. The structured jacket he wore was half undone, the high collar spread wide at his neck, and the formal sash belted at his waist lay across the desk.

"Hal wanted me to inform you there are celebratory alcoholic beverages on deck."

"Thank you, Aya. But that is not the only reason you are here."

She averted her gaze almost guiltily but stepped forward nonetheless.

"I did not take the time to tell you that I thought you were quite valiant earlier this evening. Your concern was greatly appreciated."

Aya was back to her earnest, soft self. Although still dressed for the part, the cultured woman who had lead the Ambassador around by his nose had faded away with the pretence once the ruse was over. He was relieved. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but the thought of her like one of those people- so false and hollow- left him with a lump in his throat and a wistful edge to his thoughts. Razer did not embrace the changes she'd made, however temporary, for the task given to her.

Looking at her now, no superficial affectation, just Aya, her shape suddenly seemed all the more irrelevant. So long as he could see that recognition in her eyes, he knew her. It was that quality which he'd missed the duration of the evening. That overly focused state she'd found, ignoring all else to maintain a charade of their own design, was chillingly familiar.

He didn't want her to go somewhere he could not follow. Not again.

"You did well." The words reached his ears before he realised he'd spoken them. "You scarcely required my assistance tonight; you were more than proficient on your own."

"I pretended to be something other than what I am. Although I am glad this particular assignment is complete, the experience was...enlightening. I am not opposed to formal wear." Razer noted the way her eyes followed the cut of his jacket along his shoulders. "I am also not opposed to dancing."

Razer might have smiled, but he wasn't quite sure. His face was numb.

"Dancing is not so bad, given the right partner."

Their gaze met and he couldn't help but to return her smile with a small one of his own. Something in his chest clenched, filling him with a swell of sheer satisfaction, matching the rampant tattoo of his heartbeat. Was it conceivable to feel this happy just being near to someone? How did he curl up in this lightness of heart and live their?

"Aya."

"Yes."

"Would you care to dance with me?"

"Now?"

"I see no better time."

A brilliant smile that lit her eyes and a hand in his open palm was her reply.

There was no ebb and swell of an orchestra, but they followed the dulcet rhythm that suited their own needs. Slower, sweeter, their feet carried them no farther from each other than their personal gravity would allow. Gradually, their steps transitioned to a balanced sway, content to forget the movements impressed so firmly upon them for the night.

Razer fully intended to enjoy the moment, contented to be so close to the person he felt so strongly for. And he didn't think she knew. He barely understood it himself, so how to impart such a wholly overwhelming and intangible notion to her...

Comfortably, Razer settled his hands at her waist, keeping her close. He felt her lean into him, palms resting against his chest; Aya's fingers worried a button from the eyelet on his parted lapels.

"I meant to tell you before, how beautiful you are."

"The dress was very pretty."

"The dress was nice, but _you_ are beautiful, all the time Aya, not just tonight. Whether you are covered in flesh or armour or mechanical parts, I should have told you more often."

To see the look on her face, read the emotion in her eyes, was to know true affection.

"Do you ever regret the manner in which things occurred?"

"I do mourn some things." He cupped her cheek to hold her gaze. "But the one thing I regret currently is easily remedied with your assistance."

"Mine?"

"Would you allow me to mend a grievous oversight?"

"If I am able."

"You must be willing."

"I am willing. What must I do?"

"Tell me if this is acceptable."

Razer kissed her.

He felt the lurch in her processors, but waited for her to catch up with him, staying lips and pressing no further. The memory of this chaste taste would tide him over for quite some time if need be. And if that was all she was willing to give then it would last him through his ages as well. The contact was a sweet hello between friends, honest, and sincere.

Her eyes softened, and Aya reclaimed her faculties, returning the soft caress.

All too quickly they were separated by his need for breathe, a rough exhale brushed down her neck.

"I am afraid I will require more information to properly form an accurate estimation. I will let you know when I have sufficient data. Please continue."

Smiling despite himself, Razer did as she asked; they met with the same overt affection and vulnerable hearts. True to her word, Aya held out for more.

The third time he kissed her was as a suitor, begging her acceptance, and celebrating her acquiescence, delighting in the open taste of her lips as they parted for him.

The fourth was a mutual celebration, movements becoming more reckless and every prolonged taste promised a delightful loss of order.

Then there was no use in counting; there was no way to separate one caress from the next. There was just Aya, and the thrumming pull that tethered them together.

~Fin


End file.
